


8 times jeongin fell in love and 1 time when they fell in love with him

by svnnygyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 7k of fluff i guess, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, jeongin is always cute, light angst I guess?, stray kids are all whipped too, the end is kind of trashy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnnygyu/pseuds/svnnygyu
Summary: 8 + 1 stray kids thingsjeongin falls in love with his hyungs and they also fall in love with him





	8 times jeongin fell in love and 1 time when they fell in love with him

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my second ff on here so i hope you guys enjoy it ^^

하나. 

jeongin was in the library, studying for the upcoming math test. for the sake of his family, he took his academics pretty seriously. jeongin pushed his glasses up his nose a little bit with his index finger as he focused on revising. it was getting late when the freshman heard a chair being pulled and jeongin looked up at the sound. 

it was kim woojin, the senior who jeongin occasionally saw in the hallways when he traveled from his 4th period class to his 5th. the younger boy knew that woojin was also the library assistant and helped the librarian around after school, but why was he in front of jeongin?

“hey kid, it’s getting late and the library’s going to close soon, you almost done?”

jeongin could feel his face heat up before he stuttered out a sentence, “y-yeah, i’m almost done, i could leave now if hyung wants,”. woojin let out an amused laugh, “it’s okay, you can stay here for a bit, i’ll tell you when, okay?”

jeongin nodded and woojin smiled sweetly at him, standing up and leaving the table to finish sorting the books. jeongin blinked once, twice, still dazed from the conversation he just had.

did the kim woojin just talk to me?

the boy slapped his cheeks and snapped himself out of it, “stop being a hopeless gay, yang jeongin,” he mumbled to himself while packing his stuff. when jeongin walked to the entrance, woojin was already waiting for him, leaning against the doorway with a soft smile on his face, “done?”

jeongin suddenly couldn’t speak as he was stunned by woojin’s handsomeness. no wonder woojin was so popular, he was good-looking and had such a nice personality. he nodded instead and followed woojin out of the door of the library.

“so, what’s your name kid?” woojin asked him, sensing that the atmosphere was turning quite awkward.

“y-yang jeongin,” jeongin cursed himself for stuttering, it wasn’t like him to stutter.

“i’ve seen you sometimes, when i pass you in the hallways, freshman right?”

“yeah, i see you too,” jeongin said, quite softly that woojin almost couldn’t hear the boy if it wasn’t so quiet around them.

they reached the entrance of the school and the older turned to face jeongin, “which way is your house?” jeongin pointed to the right and woojin’s face lit up, “really? i live in that direction, too. i could walk you home if you'd like,”. another blush appeared on jeongin and he nodded, “sure,”.

jeongin was so confused on why he was acting so weirdly around the senior. do i like him? no way, i’m just nervous around him because he’s like way better than me, right? he shook his head and looked down at his shoes.

“hey, jeongin, which one’s your house?”

the said boy’s head snapped up and he saw woojin pointing to the other houses in front of them, “oh it’s right here, thank you for walking me home,” jeongin said, bowing to thank the older. woojin patted his shoulder, “no need to thank me, i think we were the only ones left in the building anyways so there was no way i was going to leave you to walk home by yourself, see you around?”

jeongin let a shy smile on his face as the older waved at him before walking off. the freshman felt something drop on his palm and it was a neatly folded piece of paper. jeongin opened it and another blush fought its way up his face.

call me, okay innie?  
xxxx xxxx xxxx

maybe, jeongin’s heart skipped a beat and he realized. i’m in love, aren’t i?

\---

둘.

once again, jeongin found himself still at school when it had ended like 2 hours ago. he had just finished studying at the library again, seeing woojin again. the two became friends as they texted and called each other regularly, woojin often meeting up with jeongin to help the younger study.

clutching his pink backpack, jeongin skipped his way down the hallway when he heard sneakers squeak in the direction of the gym.

“who would be in the gym 2 hours after school? i’m pretty sure the basketball team finished practice like a while ago,” jeongin found himself saying aloud. he headed to the gym, curious, and he found his answer.

it was bang chan, the famous senior from australia who played for the school’s basketball team, as jeongin mentioned earlier. jeongin like watching chan play when the team played in their school, as they were forced to watch to support. jeongin especially liked it when chan smiled when they won. the older’s dimples stood out to jeongin and the younger loved how chan’s smile could brighten his day.

okay, maybe he already had a bit of a crush on chan, but honestly who didn’t? chan was like woojin, good-looking and had a charming personality. the only difference was that woojin seemed to be more like a mom (from experience) and from what jeongin heard, chan was like a protective father. 

woojin was friends with chan, but never got the chance to actually introduce the younger to the basketball player. jeongin always insisted that woojin didn’t have to, but the older was very determined to. well, now woojin didn’t have to.

“chan h-hyung?”

the said boy dropped the ball he was going to shoot and turned to face the younger, “who are you?”

“i’m yang jeongin, woojin hyung’s friend?” jeongin said with a questioning tone at the end.

chan laughed and those dimples appeared again, jeongin’s heart melted, “of course!”, chan brought the now blushing freshmen into a tight hug, “hyung always mentions how cute you are when we text or call, i can see why now that i’ve met you,”

jeongin blushed and chan laughed even more at the younger’s shy behavior, “no need to be shy, cutie,”. well, that definitely didn’t help, jeongin’s cheeks just reddened even more.

chan let go of the blushing freshman, “so, what are you doing here, cutie?”

“i-i was going to ask you that actually,” jeongin said. chan let out a laugh, “i’m practicing a bit more for the game tomorrow, you?”

sitting down on the bleachers, jeongin observed chan playing, “i just came from the library, studying with woojin hyung actually,”. the younger saw chan nod and sat in silence as he continued staring at chan’s perfect basketball skills.

a while later, a sweaty chan plopped down beside him and jeongin gave him his extra water bottle, the older thanking him before downing half of it, “so, you coming to the game tomorrow, cutie?”

“stop calling me that,” jeongin whined as chan laughed again, pinching jeongin’s cheeks.

“you like it though,”

jeongin didn’t say anything at that but nodded, “so you are coming tomorrow, right?”. the senior beside him looked at jeongin with hopeful eyes and the freshman couldn’t help but nod, “y-yeah, i’ll be there, hyung,”.

chan let out a cheer and wrapped an arm around jeongin’s shoulder, “is woojin hyung waiting for you outside?”

“no, hyung went back home first because i told him to even though it took quite a while for him to leave without me,” jeongin turned his head only to be face-to-face with chan’s (really handsome) face and jeongin’s heart skipped a beat as his cheeks reddened once again.

the younger squirmed a bit at the intense gaze chan was giving but jeongin couldn’t help but stare back at the older’s brownish-black eyes. the two stayed like that before chan said, “you have pretty eyes, cutie,”.

jeongin could feel himself melt away at the praise and dropped his head on chan’s shoulder, “stop it hyung! my heart’s going to explode if you keep doing that!”

jeongin missed the heart eyes chan gave him, staring at jeongin’s redhead, but jeongin was 110% sure, he just fell in love for the second time.

\---

셋. 

jeongin’s really only ever heard about the school’s dance team from chan hyung, who apparently knows a bunch of people in the dance team, and as jeongin remembers, their names were lee minho, hwang hyunjin, and lee felix. 

the younger really admires those who have great dancing skills as he, himself, isn’t really that great with dancing. jeongin found himself walking towards the performing arts department during lunch break, and into one of the dance studios the school had. 

he could already the faint music playing and saw a figure in the mirror. jeongin was awed at how someone could move their body like that and couldn’t help but keep watching the other student dance. 

the drink that was in the freshman’s hand fell and it made a loud sound as it hit the floor. jeongin’s eyes widened in shock and hurried to pick up his drink. of course, the loud sound made the student freeze and turn around.

jeongin rushed to apologize, “i’m so sorry, i really didn’t mean to watch or disturb you, i just-”

“hey, it’s fine,”

the younger looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he felt intimidated by the other boy’s beauty. jeongin found himself mesmerized at the other’s beautiful facial features, which freaked jeongin out when he realized he was staring at the other’s lips.

“i’m lee minho, junior by the way,”

jeongin stood up straight in realization and asked, “wait, do you know bang chan?”

“yeah! how do you know?” minho smiled, answering the younger’s question. jeongin blushed at minho’s beautiful smile, “chan hyung has mentioned you a few times,”

minho’s eyebrow rose, “really? you know chan hyung too?”. 

jeongin nodded, “i’m y-yang jeongin, freshman,”. the younger blushed again when minho mumbled a ‘cute’ under his breath. “so...what are you doing here, jeongin?”

“i was watching you dance,” jeongin said really quietly, thinking minho wouldn’t hear him but the older did. a smirk appeared on the older’s face and he wrapped an arm around jeongin’s shoulders, “so how was i, hm?”

jeongin looked at minho, “you were r-really good, hyung,”

minho smiled widely and jeongin swore his heart skipped a beat, “well thank you, jeongin. want me to teach you something?”

the younger’s eyes widened and shook his head, “no, i can’t dance. i’ll mess up,” minho laughed and ruffled jeongin’s hair, “nonsense! i’m sure you have some kind of dance talent in you!”

jeongin huffed and set down his backpack, “fine,” minho clapped happily and dragged jeongin by his wrist to the middle of the dance studio, “just follow me, okay?” the younger nodded and tried really hard to follow what minho was doing. 

keyword: tried

“hyung~! it’s too hard! why can’t we dance to baby shark or something?” jeongin whined, a huge, adorable pout on his face. “you know if you have that adorable pout on your face, there’s no way i’m going to refuse,” minho sighed, “fine, we’ll dance to baby shark,”

“yay! thank you hyung!” jeongin cheered, hugging minho very tightly. the latter smiled, “you’re too cute for your own good, yang jeongin,”

the said boy’s cheeks burned a bright red, “oh shut up hyung, it’s not like i can’t say the same thing about your face,” jeongin mumbled. minho smirked proudly, “oh really? well thank you for the compliment, jeongin,”

jeongin hit minho playfully on the shoulder, “i thought we were dancing to baby shark,” the older let out a laugh, “okay, you baby,”

“hey! don’t call me that! i’m not a baby!”

“mhm, keep telling yourself that,” minho said, turning on the music. jeongin couldn’t argue anymore since he was already immersed into dancing to his favorite song like in his whole life. minho danced with him, a fond smile on his face as he saw the freshman move his body cutely to the lyrics. 

through the mirror of the dance studio, jeongin couldn’t help but keep staring at minho’s smile as the latter watched him dance. it seemed weird but seeing that smile on the junior made jeongin feel really pleased with himself and he could feel the same feeling he felt with chan and woojin. 

love.

\---

넷.

chan seemed to know a whole lot of people in school, jeongin had realized. it was when chan told him that he had also joined the school’s producing team. the older never really told him any names but jeongin really just remembered the older saying something about a really short dude and a squirrel-looking dude. 

jeongin found the people his hyung was working with funny from how chan was describing them. the younger wasn’t really a person who would join any clubs or anything to meet new people so he really had no idea who 99% of the school population was. (of course the 1% is chan, woojin, and minho hyung)

it really was just a coincidence. jeongin was just planning to meet chan at the studio. the younger looked through the door first and saw his chan hyung with another student beside him. jeongin almost let out a giggle at how the other boy was so tiny next to chan. 

the freshman turned the knob and opened the door slowly. although jeongin tried to be quiet, the sound of the door opening caught the attention of both males inside the studio and jeongin froze.

“oh, hey jeongin!” chan said, waving at the said boy who waved back. the shorter male next to chan smiled a gentle smile at jeongin and the latter had no idea why his cheeks heated. 

“this is changbin, by the way. he’s in the same grade as minho,” chan added, spinning his chair to face the computer monitor that was in front of them. 

jeongin noticed how the older’s chin was very v-shaped and he was very tempted to touch it. the freshman snapped out of his thoughts and introduced himself, “i-i’m jeongin, yang jeongin, freshman,”

“i know,” changbin simply said, “chan hyung seems to talk a lot about you,”

“hey! stop exposing me!” 

jeongin’s cheeks reddened again (jeongin’s a blusher okay?) and changbin let out a laugh, “want to join us, jeongin?” 

at this, jeongin’s eyes lit up and nodded. he wanted to see his hyungs in producing-mode. changbin pulled out a chair and patted it, gesturing for jeongin to sit. 

jeongin sat next to changbin as chan was on changbin’s right, jeongin on changbin’s left. the youngest was fascinated with how everything worked.

suddenly, changbin spoke up, “hey jeongin, want to record something for us? chan hyung has mentioned that you like to sing,”

shocked, jeongin pointed at himself, “m-me?”

both chan and changbin nodded, the oldest letting out a hum of approval. “o-okay,” jeongin managed to say. changbin handed jeongin a sheet of paper with a short verse of lyrics, “just sing this, we’ll give you an example first and you just try to sing it after, okay?”

the youngest nodded but saw chan standing up to leave the room, “channie hyung? where are you going?”

chan looked up at jeongin and smiled reassuringly, changbin stuck quite uncomfortably in the middle, “don’t worry, cutie, woojin hyung just needs some help in the library and asked me but i’ll be back soon, changbin here won’t bite,”

changbin glared at chan when he said the last sentence but the latter was already out the door before changbin could complain. jeongin saw changbin’s glare change into a smile as the older faced him, “ready?”

“yeah,” jeongin replied, taking steady breaths to try to shake off the nervousness, jeongin has never really sang in front of people unless he felt like it. jeongin walked to the recording booth and set down the sheet of paper into the stand. 

he quickly scanned the lyrics on paper while changbin played the melody for jeongin to follow along. the younger bobbed his head to the beat and he put up an ‘okay’ sign, signalling to changbin that he was ready to record.

changbin returned the sign and started the music. the older helped jeongin count into the song and then he started to sing. jeongin closed his eyes as he sang, trying to picture that he was alone, just singing to himself. when jeongin was done, he opened his eyes and he heard changbin clapping on the other side of the booth.

jeongin walked out and changbin attacked him with praises, “you were so good, jeongin! that was very good, i’m so glad you agreed to record this, your voice suits this very well!”

the younger smiled sheepishly, blushing as changbin couldn’t stop complimenting him. jeongin sat down next to changbin and just stared at the way the older was so focused on the work that was in front of him. 

jeongin felt so warm and fuzzy inside that he couldn’t help but ask himself why he could fall in love so fast.

\---

다섯.

changbin would always tell jeongin to come back to the studio for the older to record jeongin’s singing and the younger was glad because he could always hear the masterpiece changbin would make every time. the junior also mentioned that there was another person that helped changbin record stuff but he wasn’t a singer, the boy was mostly a rapper.

apparently his name was hwang hyunjin and jeongin has heard of him. well of course jeongin has heard of him. chan had told jeongin of hyunjin before he had met minho since hyunjin was also in the dance team. but the thing is, jeongin barely gets to see hyunjin because it seems that when jeongin visits minho during his practice, hyunjin is never there.

well then, lucky jeongin. he was just on his way to the dance studios to meet minho since they had set a dance battle of some kind to baby shark, but jeongin strayed off path when he heard another noise from the other studio. 

jeongin peered in and gasped in shock when he saw a (very pretty) boy lying on the floor in pain. the freshman quickly took out his phone and texted minho that he wouldn’t make it to the meeting they were going to have, which earned him a pouty face in text and a rescheduled date for it.

putting his phone away, jeongin burst into the studio and kneeled next to the boy, “hey, are you okay?”

the boy turned his head and jeongin read his name tag.

hwang hyunjin. sophomore. 

“what a great way to meet,” jeongin thought in his head, a sarcastic tone to his thought. but the thought was broken off when hyunjin groaned in pain, “oh, my knee,”

jeongin didn’t know what to do, “do you need help? should i take you to the nurse?” he asked frantically. jeongin saw the sophomore pop open an eye and a grin formed on the older's face. "the pain! it hurts!" hyunjin wailed, obviously faking it but jeongin didn't really get the point.

"are you sure you don't want me to take you to the nurse?" jeongin asked softly, looking at hyunjin's knees to see if anything was wrong. hyunjin sat up and laughed, "relax, i'm fine, i was just messing with you,"

the freshman pouted and glared at the older, "that wasn't funny, you know. i was actually concerned for you,” hyunjin ruffled jeongin's red hair with a gentle smile, "i'm sorry, kiddo, didn't mean to worry you,"

the younger sighed and pulled hyunjin up, "i guess it's okay, but now i cancelled minho hyung for nothing,"

"minho? as in lee minho, my over confident gay friend that never stops fanboying about how cute this freshman, yang jeongin, is," jeongin blushed when he realized hyunjin was talking about him. the 'cute freshman' was him.

"uh...i'm yang jeongin," he said quietly. the other's eyes widened and immediately apologized, "oh! i'm so sorry, jeongin! but really, minho hyung just doesn't stop talking about you, you should be proud,"

jeongin rubbed the back of his neck shyly but regained his composure, "heh, i guess, but what are you doing here, hyung?"

"i was actually supposed to be practicing but i just saw you at the door so i was like why not put on a show?" hyunjin confessed.

jeongin rolled his eyes at the older's childish ways but soon realized he didn't have anything to do now that he cancelled his meeting with minho, "now i don't have anything to do because of you," he pouted at hyunjin.

hyunjin patted his shoulder, "want to get ice cream with me? i have nothing better to do anyways," surprised at the sudden question, jeongin couldn't help but stutter an answer out, "o-okay, but i thought you had practice?"

"nah, i'm good enough, come on, let's go!"

hyunjin dragged jeongin by the wrist out of the school gates and towards what looked like a newly opened ice cream store jeongin had never seen before. the pair lined up and soon it was their turn to order, "i'll have a belgian chocolate ice cream in a cone and what about you, jeongin?"

still staring at the menu, jeongin quickly said what he had in mind, "uh…. i'll have strawberry ice cream in a cone too, please," hyunjin stared at jeongin with a smile and turned back to pay, but before he could, jeongin grabbed his wrist, "hyung! i can't let you pay, i'll pay!"

the sophomore shook his head, "nonsense! i made you cancel you meeting with minho hyung so this is something to make it up to you,"

not knowing how to argue back, jeongin just nodded his head and let hyunjin pay for their ice creams. the younger found a seat and sat down, waiting for hyunjin to come back.

soon enough, hyunjin came back with two cones of ice creams in his hands. jeongin thanked the older again and licked his ice cream, “mm! this is so good!” hyunjin couldn’t help the big smile on his face from forming as he saw the younger enjoying his ice cream.

hyunjin also enjoyed his ice cream happily, starting small conversations with jeongin. since the freshman was so caught up in eating his ice cream, he didn’t notice the sweet dessert gathering on the corners of his mouth.

hyunjin chuckled against his ice cream and reached over the table to wipe off the ice cream that appeared on the corner of jeongin’s mouth. the latter’s eyes widened from seeing the older’s face from up close and he couldn’t help but mentally take note of how pretty each of hyunjin’s features are. after the soft touch, jeongin’s face heated up and he whined, “did you have to do that, hyung?”

hyunjin laughed at jeongin’s flustered expression, “you’re so cute, jeongin,” the said boy just blushed again and busied himself with eating his ice cream, ignoring hyunjin’s (annoying) chuckles directed at him.

god dammit hwang hyunjin, stop making me fall in love again.

\---

여섯.

after jeongin and hyunjin’s meet, they’ve been meeting a lot more. although, minho was a bit upset that jeongin had met with hyunjin rather than him. jeongin always visits them both during their practices with felix also. jeongin also goes to the studio to record for changbin, hyunjin already there recording.

when hyunjin and jeongin record, the squirrel boy chan was talking about would also make regular visits to the studio. changbin had told jeongin that the trio (him, squirrel boy, and chan) have actually made a debut as a rap group on soundcloud already, called 3racha. the younger supported them so much, he blasted their songs during recording sessions.

it was one day when jeongin had to record but both chan and changbin couldn’t make it, so squirrel boy had to come. the freshman entered the studio to see the other boy already waiting for him in the chair he usually saw changbin or chan sitting in.

the other boy smiled when he saw jeongin at the doorway, “hey, i’m han jisung, same grade as hyunjin. changbin and chan hyung never told you my name so i did it myself,” jeongin smiled back and said his name, “yeah, they never really told me your name except for your stage name, J.ONE. but you might already know, i’m yang jeongin, freshman,”

jisung laughed at jeongin’s statement, “thanks for being a fan though, we really appreciate it. so are you ready? the lyrics are already on the stand for you,”

the younger nodded and set down his backpack on the couch in front of the booth. jeongin took deep breaths and warmed up his voice while walking into the recording booth. jisung gave him a smile through the glass when jeongin glanced at him for a sign of encouragement. 

jeongin put on the headphones and read through the lyrics, the melody already in his head as changbin had sent him the part he had to sing. he gave jisung a thumbs up, signalling he was ready, and the older gave him a thumbs up back.

after recording, jeongin skipped where jisung was sitting to listen. the younger sat on one of jisung's thighs (jeongin didn't bother getting another chair), humming along to the tune as the pair listened to jeongin's soothing voice. "you did a good job, jeongin-ah,"

jeongin smiled widely and thanked jisung for the compliment. the latter asked jeongin if he wanted to wait on the couch, but the younger was persistent in staying on jisung's lap to watch. the sophomore just chuckled and shook his head, not bothering to move jeongin either. 

it was in the middle of editing the song that jisung felt a weight on his shoulder and a steady breath blowing onto the side of his neck. he looked down and saw jeongin peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. jisung couldn't help but use his left hand (the one that wasn't on the mouse) to slowly pet jeongin's hair. the latter snuggled his head deeper into jisung's neck, the older letting out a giggle as the movement tickled his neck.

jeongin was still asleep when jisung finished editing the entire song and so, jisung moved jeongin to be straddling his lap, trying not to wake the younger. jeongin shuffled a bit but soon for comfortable in jisung's lap and continued sleeping. the latter wrapped his arms around jeongin's waist and the two just stayed in that same position until jisung felt numb and carried jeongin to the couch.

jisung lies down on the couch and tries to get some sleep of his own but he finds watching jeongin snoring on his chest way more interesting. the older huffs and struggles to get his phone but manages. jisung knows he shouldn’t be but he takes a few photos of jeongin just because it was just too cute of a scene for him to ignore. 

about 30 minutes later, jeongin woke up to find his face centimeters away from jisung’s and he nearly screamed out loud but stopped himself fast enough. the older boy opened his eyes when he felt the weight on top of him shift. jeongin blushed but didn’t make an effort to avoid eye contact with jisung.

“have a good sleep, jeongin?” jisung asked with a soft but raspy voice. jeongin would’ve let out a whine but he was too flustered and just mumbled into jisung’s uniform-covered chest, making the latter laugh.

“i can’t hear you~,” jisung teased. jeongin lifted his head and mumbled, “yeah,”

the older just ruffled jeongin’s hair and held the latter closer, “i’ll walk you home later, okay?” eyes threatening to close again, jeongin just nodded, the same warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

\---

일곱.

jisung’s visits to the recording studio have been a lot more consistent and ever since their little ‘incident’ last time, jeongin seems to be a lot more flustered around jisung. the sophomore just ruffles jeongin’s hair and calls him cute which really doesn’t help.

it’s also nice when both jisung and hyunjin are there, because it just seems more cozy, not that chan and changbin aren’t but jeongin would never tell them that. it’s also fun when not only hyunjin comes, but also the older’s dance teammate, lee felix. 

jisung, chan, and changbin all seem to agree that felix’s deep, soothing voice is exactly what they need to be the cherry on top for their song masterpieces. jeongin also finds felix’s voice very soothing but especially when felix speaks in english because the australian accent always gets to jeongin.

jeongin also can’t help but adore the fact that the older has freckles on his face. jeongin always describes it as having the “galaxy on your face”, which felix seems to appreciate because the boy himself doesn’t really like them, but jeongin has the power to change felix’s mind. 

most of the time, when recording sessions are long, jeongin falls asleep listening to felix's voice and his fingers slowly combing through jeongin's hair. it works, it always does, felix is just so good at it that jeongin is addicted. 

most of the time, jeongin likes to hang out at felix's house because the older has many video games they could play. jeongin has met felix's family many times and he finds felix's sisters (rachel and olivia) very pretty. well, felix's sisters also find jeongin very cute too. (jeongin blushes every time they mention it. felix also agrees with them so that doesn't help his face.) 

so jeongin finds himself in felix's room, his head on the older's lap. jeongin has his eyes closed as fingers slowly card through his hair. felix is humming a soft tune under his breath and jeongin finds it very calming that he could just fall asleep but his eyebrows are furrowed, his mind deep in thought and felix notices.

"innie? what's on your mind?"

the said boy's head snapped up at the sound of felix's voice. jeongin fiddled with his fingers and hid his head in felix's lap. his words were muffled but it seemed the older already understood what jeongin said.

"nothing? doesn't seem like nothing,"

the hand in jeongin's hair stopped moving, making the younger whine and move himself so his head was out of felix's lap, facing the ceiling, "hyung~, it's nothing!" the older rose an eyebrow and jeongin huffed, "fine, i was just thinking about you,"

jeongin could see a light red appear on the other's cheeks, "me? that's cute of you, innie,"

"oh shut up," jeongin retorted.

"never,"

"why?"

"because,"

"because what?"

"because i won't,"

"why not?"

"you shut up,"

"no,"

there was a moment of silence before the two burst into laughs and giggles. "but still, you're so cute," felix said at last, pinching jeongin's cheek lightly, the skin reddening under his touch. jeongin turned his head and snuggled it into felix's stomach, "fyung! fop foing phat!" (hyung! stop doing that!) he could feel the hand of his face slowly move away and went back to his hair, making jeongin sigh in content. "hyung, can we play your switch after this?" he asked, face moving slightly so his words didn't come out muffled again. felix nodded, "what do you mean, this?"

"just like 10 minutes later," jeongin replied, felix hummed in approval and continued petting the younger's hair as if to coax him to sleep. jeongin turned back to face felix's stomach and decided to close his eyes for the 10 minutes he has before facing a screen again. he didn’t want his hyung to be bored so if they played games instead of sleeping, it would be better.

the hair petting actually worked as jeongin fell asleep way more than the 10 minutes he said they would rest. felix didn’t mind though, he liked how jeongin was so peaceful when he slept, how he slept like a baby. well he is one but that’s beside the point. it was so quiet and peaceful that it was hard for felix not to sleep as well. the older huffed and closed his eyes, resting his hand on jeongin’s head, drifting off himself.

1 hour later, jeongin flutters his eyes open to be met with felix’s back. he rubbed his eyes and sat up, a loud yawn escaping his mouth, “hyung?”

felix turned to face the younger and he smiled, “you’re up? come on, play with me,” jeongin took the other controller from the older’s hand and sat beside him. the two played mario kart for a very long time that jeongin couldn’t even keep count. he also couldn’t keep counting how fast his heart was beating every time felix seemed to laugh fondly at him when jeongin cheered as he won.

\---

여덟.

it really was all just a personal choice of jeongin’s when he finds himself standing outside the door of the photography club. all he’s heard of it is that only one student is the committing member of the club and so jeongin just wanted to try a bit to see if liked it so the student didn’t feel lonely.

hyunjin and felix, who were behind him, urged him on to knock on the door, “come on jeongin! go in!” hyunjin exclaimed. jeongin didn’t know why he was so nervous but he managed to hold up a shaky fist and knock on the door. it swung open to reveal a boy around his height, jeongin noticed a mole on his left cheek and it added an unexpected charm to the boy, “oh hello! are you here to join the club?” the boy said excitedly.

jeongin’s eyes flickered down to the nametag pinned onto the boy’s shirt, “yeah, you’re kim seungmin, right?”

seungmin smiled, “yeah, i see your name is jeongin, and how about the people behind you?”

jeongin realized his hyungs were still behind him and he grew flustered. he was going to speak but felix beat him to it, “oh we’re not going to join, it’s just that jeongin here, wanted to join but was too nervous so he asked us to come with him. i’m felix by the way, and this is hyunjin, we’re both sophomores. jeongin is a freshman,”

seungmin’s eyes lit up, “i’m a sophomore too! and i’ve heard of you two before, but it’s okay, jeongin will be in safe hands,” hyunjin and felix smiled at the boy’s statement, patted jeongin’s shoulders and left. jeongin was left shocked, his hyungs really just ditched him!

“hey, don’t worry, i can help you start by choosing a camera,” seungmin said in a reassuring tone. jeongin smiled gratefully and walked through the doorway, door swinging close behind him. 

the freshman was immediately amazed by all the photography equipment that covered the whole room, “you took these by yourself?” jeongin asked, in awe. seungmin blushed, hand coming to rub the back of his neck shyly, “yeah, are they good?”

“of course! you’re a professional at this!” jeongin exclaimed. he could see seungmin’s cheeks grow redder and so he stopped. 

“thanks, but i’m sure you’ll be good at it too! here, use this camera,” seungmin said, handing him a black camera that had the words ‘canon’ on it. jeongin thanked him, taking off his backpack and holding the camera in his hands. 

“so...what do i do now?” jeongin asked seungmin, who laughed.

“just take a picture of anything that sparks interest and i’ll tell you from there, okay?”

jeongin nodded and started taking pictures of objects that he found interesting. but most of the time, he was just busy admiring how seungmin took such beautiful pictures with such minimal inspiration. 

“are you going to stop staring at me or start taking some pictures, jeongin?” seungmin appeared in front of jeongin, making the said boy blush. “uh, i-i was just going to, sorry,” jeongin mumbled. the older boy just laughed and went behind jeongin, holding his hands on the camera, “here, i’ll help you,”

jeongin couldn’t stop blushing as he felt seungmin behind him, “lift it up a bit more and focus on it, okay?” the younger just nodded and did what seungmin told him to do, “that’s right, now when you’re ready, just click the shutter button,”

jeongin could feel the taller’s breath on his hair and his hands tried really hard not to tremble. he put his eye to look through the viewfinder and counting to 3, he took the photo. right after jeongin took the photo, seungmin snatched the camera out of his hands, “hey! hyung! give it back!” 

it really was just a simple picture, literally of a clock on the wall, but seungmin was making it seem like jeongin had taken some kind of masterpiece, “for a beginner, you’re really good, jeongin!” seungmin exclaimed. jeongin grew flustered, “nah, y-you’re way better than me, hyung,” seungmin chuckled and ruffled jeongin’s hair, “aw, you’re so nice, want to try again?

jeongin swatted the older’s hand away and rolled his eyes, “you have to give me the camera back first, hyung!”

“okay! okay! geez,” seungmin said, hands coming up in the air as he gave the camera back to jeongin.

time had gone by so quickly that soon enough, his hyungs were waiting outside of the door. jeongin pouted, wanting to spend more time with seungmin, “my hyungs are outside, i’m sorry,”

seungmin smiled and gave jeongin a hug, “no worries, just come back tomorrow, okay?” jeongin smiled widely and seungmin pinched his cheek. suddenly, jeongin remembered he was still holding his hyung’s camera, “oh, hyung, your camera,”

“nah, that’s okay, you can keep it,” seungmin said. jeongin blushed and nodded, “okay then,” he picked up his guitar and before going out the door, jeongin stopped, “thank you for today, hyung,” seungmin laughed and waved, “bye, jeongin!”

the freshman left the room with a silly-looking smile on his face, “jeongin? what’s got you so happy?” felix asked.

jeongin looked at him with wide eyes, “o-oh nothing, i just had a really good time with seungmin hyung,” he didn’t notice the slightly jealous looks on his hyung’s faces, “that’s good, innie,” jeongin heard chan say.

“mhm,” 

jeongin couldn’t wait for his next meeting with seungmin.

\---

+1.

jeongin couldn’t seem to control much of his feelings for his hyungs and it seemed so wrong to him that he had a crush on all of them. the freshman wanted to let his feelings go but he saw his hyungs so many times that he just couldn’t. but, jeongin didn’t know that over the months of him knowing all the others, that they too, have developed feelings for the youngest. 

it was almost 2 months before the school year ended that all of them realized that they seemed to develop feelings. and it was also when they, mostly minho and hyunjin, started to drop hints and flirt with jeongin. (jeongin always went home with a bright red face when those two walked him home, their words were disgustingly cheesy, but it worked.) at that point, jeongin was more confused than ever.

and it was almost the end of the school year when jeongin received a text from woojin.

“hey, innie, can you meet me in the school yard? i have something to tell you,”

“okay hyung ^-^”

jeongin put his phone away and skipped to the yard, a happy smile on his face. he was unexpectedly happy today even though he hasn’t seen his hyungs since the morning and it was already almost the end of the day. it seemed that they were avoiding jeongin, but now that he got to see them, it made him excited.

the freshman finally arrived in the yard to find woojin standing in the middle with a heart-shaped balloon in his hand, “hyung!” the older’s face lit up at the sight of jeongin and he waved. “what did you want to talk to me about?” jeongin asked.

not saying anything, woojin gave the younger the balloon and took out a piece of paper, “dear yang jeongin-” sadly, woojin was interrupted when suddenly chan and minho appeared, “hyung? what are you doing here?”

jeongin was confused when he saw chan and minho both holding roses and boxes of chocolate, “uh, hyung, it’s not valentine’s day yet, what’s the occasion?”

woojin eyed them suspiciously, “yeah, what are you two doing here?” chan seemed to hesitate with the answer to the question, but minho had no problem saying what they had in mind and it made jeongin blush hard.

“simple, we are here to confess to innie,”

“what? no, i’m supposed to that!” woojin exclaimed in surprise. chan finally jumped in saying, “nah, hyung, that’s our job, i thought we talked about this earlier,” jeongin could only just stare at the older three arguing at each other when suddenly he saw his other hyungs coming, also holding extra items of their own.

“INNIE! HYUNG’S ARE HERE!” jeongin heard changbin yell. woojin, chan, and minho all turned around slowly to see jeongin be squished by 5 other people. “ya! what are you guys doing here?” chan suddenly asked.

in their little hug, jeongin wheezed out, “can’t breathe, hyung. c-can’t br-reathe!” he was immediately released and took in deep breaths of air as he heard hyunjin say, “duh, we’re here with the same intention as you three, to confess our undying love for little innie here,” if jeongin wasn’t totally shocked and paralyzed from what hyunjin said, he would’ve said he wasn’t little at all, but he was just in so much shock to do anything.

“hey, jeongin? you okay?” seungmin asked. snapping out of his thoughts, jeongin shook his head and faced seungmin, “y-yeah, i’m just....,” he trailed off. jeongin glanced behind seungmin and saw his other hyungs still arguing who was supposed to confess.

“it was supposed to me, dumbass!” hyunjin said to jisung.

“oh hell no, you’re too flirty to do such a thing. you’ll break the poor boy,” jisung retorted.

“exactly, hyunjin, it was supposed to be me with my beautiful lyrics,” changbin boasted.

minho scoffed, “as if, your lyrics you’re trying make him follow you into the darkness. my dance will definitely woo him over,”

the fight continued on but jeongin grew restless and he tried to stop them from fighting, “hyung,” he said it so quietly that none of them heard him and so, jeongin tried again, “hyung!” still, nothing.

“HYUNG!” jeongin yelled. finally, everyone turned their heads to face the youngest, “yeah, innie?” felix said.

“i just wanted you all to stop fighting and i don’t know if i should tell you guys this but…,” jeongin paused and all his hyung were desperate to hear what he was going to say, “i like you, like i really really like you hyungs and i have been for such a long time, because you’ve all been so nice to me that it’s so hard not to like you and i always find it wrong because i shouldn’t be liking so many people at a time and that you guys might not even like me back and i just-yeah,”

“awh, cutie, there’s no reason to cry,” chan cooed, bringing the younger into a tight hug. 

cry? jeongin didn’t even know when he started crying but he felt the wetness trickle down his cheek and soon, all his hyungs joined the teary embrace. “there’s no reason to feel wrong about liking all of us, innie. we all like you too, so we’ve been trying to ask you if you would like to date all of us, like as our boyfriend?” chan continued.

jeongin lifted his head to see all his hyungs smiling at him and he nodded, “yeah, i do,” 

“then, can i kiss you, cutie?” chan asked, ignoring the jealous glares of the others around him. jeongin blushed and nodded again. the older smiled, bringing his hands to cradle jeongin’s face.

“hyung, can you please hurry up, we’re waiting here,” jeongin heard jisung say impatiently, making him laugh.

“alright, you impatient squirrel,” chan mumbled under his breath. slowly, the older leaned forward and jeongin closed his eyes tightly. he’d never done this before and so he held his breath, feeling chan’s breath on his lips.

then, jeongin felt chan’s nose against his and a light pressure on his lips. the younger clenched his fists tightly against chan’s blazer and reluctantly pulled away as he had no breath left. chan smiled softly and grazed jeongin’s cheekbone, “you might want to prepare yourself for the others, cutie,”

jeongin had no time to respond as he was pulled into jisung’s embrace, feeling the older’s lips on his own. even if jeongin’s face was bright red from embarrassment, he felt overjoyed than he had been in his entire life.

maybe jeongin couldn’t say it out loud as for now, but he knew that his hyungs felt the same thing. 

i love you, hyungs

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING UWU


End file.
